the_stubborn_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 15: Cavy Chaos
After a long journey to Slithermourn, the Heroes are met with unexpected enemies! Beware the SQUUUUUUUEEEEE! Follow us on twitter @Stubbornheroes or Adam the DM @omidiious Email us your questions/comments at stubbornheroes@hotmail.com Thanks to Peter Crowley for our theme, and @AlexielApril for our cover art! Episode Summary On the two week journey to Slithermourn, the group begin bonding with their new travelling companions. Fillius tells Myra the truth about her resurrection, and that it was not Silvanus who performed the miracle. Belrun shows the Halflings his Eukalala, but refuses to play it in fear of what might happen. Anmon and Aratal practice Quibbly Don Dibbly. As they approach the town, Lord Dell shares some history with the Heroes, so that they know what to expect. On arrival, they are met with the sounding of horns and battle within the walls. Running through the gates, the group see several Giant Guinea Pigs killing and eating villagers. Realising that these animals do not respond to Speaking with Animals, they jump in to protect the village. As the Guinea Pigs are killed, they disappear in a puff of black mist, confirming that these are no ordinary creatures. During the battle, Iskander receives a mighty blow that sends one of his swords into the swamp. When their enemies have been defeated, he attempts to retrieve it, but is warned by a villager that the liquid is in fact acid and that the sword is lost. As the villagers rejoice at being saved from the creatures, Aratal wonders what it was that they just fought… Characters (in order of introduction) Players *Aratal *Anmon *Belrun *Fillius Senneck *Iskander NPCs *Lo *Po *Lady Snow *Princess Orianna Zera Severen *Clara Longstride (mentioned) *Jomoral *Lord Dell *Myra Senneck Key Events *The Heroes arrive in Slithermourn Notable Battles *Iskander, Anmon, Aratal, Belrun, and Fillius vs 3 Giant Guinea Pigs **Belrun: 1 Giant Guinea Pig **Iskander: 1 Giant Guinea Pig **Anmon: 1 Giant Guinea Pig Quotes *”We found Immeral’s body, dead. He was ripped to pieces. And I mean we were all extremely saddened by all the trees that were killed by- around the area. Well I was anyways, everyone else was extremely saddened by, I guess… I don’t really know what.” – David (Fillius) *”And as you do, you hear a loud horn being… rung? Being…” – Adam **”Sounded.” – Cody (Anmon) **”Wow, let me just take a moment that Cody, of all people, had the proper word to say.” – Billy (Iskander) *”So. Since my attempts to talk to it have not been helpful, I am going to then turn into a bear and slaughter the fucking thing.” – David (Fillius) *“Boom - and light emanates, and the wound on your arm is completely healed, it’s no longer broken and to your side, and you are able to move it. You’re just holding your one blade. Your arm is revealed though, it’s like your bulging biceps are like sticking out and stuff. Its sexy…” – Adam *“You guys are being stubborn…” – Adam *”You’d think prohibition would be a thing here…” – Michael (Belrun) Trivia *David retells the events of the last episode for the second time. *Aratal used Mage Armor once for a total of 3 uses. *Iskander used Searing Smite once for a total of 3 uses. *Anmon used Eldritch Blast for the first time, using it 6 times overall in the episode. *Aratal used Magic Missile once for a total of 8 uses. *Belrun used Hunter’s Mark once for a total of 5 uses. *Fillius turned into a Brown Bear twice during the episode, being his eight use of that form, and his ninth transformation overall. *Iskander missed 5 attacks, for a total of 13 missed attacks. *Iskander rolled his second Nat1 to try and avoid being knocked over by a charging Guinea Pig and lost a sword in the swamp. *Fillius rolled his first Nat 1 of the story but was not punished for it, as he was in Bear form. *Anmon rolled his first Nat20 to hit a Guinea Pig with Eldritch Blast. *Fillius rolled his fifth Nat20 of the story to hit a Guinea Pig whilst in Bear form, but only rolled 6 damage. *The Heroes reached level 5 at the end of this episode. Category:All Episodes